


I'm not made of glass

by Chaoskitten



Series: Hospital Nonsense [1]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Girls names as a term of endearment anyone?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: After JD and Perry get together, Perry stops his rants at JD. He's afraid of losing him and thinks if he makes an extra effort to be mega nice, JD will stay with him.Only now he has no outlet anymore and is basically grumpy the whole day, snipping at everyone.So JD starts prodding him, agitating him until Perry explodes in a rage rant.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Hospital Nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130495
Kudos: 39





	I'm not made of glass

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on my bullshit, woohoo :D  
> They are gay messes and you can pry the various headcanons I have for them from my cold dead hands.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Scrubs or any affiliated characters

To say that it had been a weird week at Sacred Heart hospital would be the understatement of the decade.

In all of the six days since Dr. Cox strode through the doors after having a night filled full of passion with the attending Dr. Dorian, there hadn't been so much as a raised voice in the immediate vicinity of said attending.

It wasn't so much of an unusual sight for any normal hospital, but anyone who knew these two knew that Dr. Cox practically thrived on ridiculing the younger man and all other people around him by association.

But the last few days there had been several instances of the other doctor calling the attending "JD" and even "Doctor Dorian" and not one girl's name had been uttered.

It was a bewildering sight to say the least. And apart from the usual gossip people might have gotten used to it, if not for the clear shift in attitude that could be perceived in the older Doctor.

Perry Cox stalked the halls like a devil incarcerated. As the days drew on he was found to snap at everyone who even so much looked into his direction, only to do a 180° as soon as JD came into view. It seemed that he was hellbent on being on his best behaviour around the other doctor, but in turn took to leaving out his growing frustrations on everyone else.

It was time for JD to intervene. But he knew that talking to the other about this would get them nowhere. Whatever was bothering him, he would probably rather marry Jordan again than talk about his feelings.

So the most natural course of action was to antagonise Dr. Cox until he exploded. Obviously.

And who better to do that, than the person who had spent the last years hanging on his every word and making it a habit to know everything there was to know about him?

*I was born for this* JD thought to himself.

It started out innocent enough, he started dropping the charts, leaving the pencils uncapped once he ran into Dr. Cox while holding coffee.   
But none of this even got so much as a shove, instead Dr. Cox smiled at him, which had started to freak JD out a bit, and turned around. Probably on his way to trash a supply closet.

*Perrys arms started growing in size, his face taking on a green tinge, his clothes ripped as his body grew in size and muscle mass*

"He would look good in purple shorts.." JD murmured to himself.

Well it was time to get out the big guns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JD did you run the tests on Mrs. Wilson?" 

"Oh yeah, the tests. Sure I'll order them later." JD answered nonchalantly. 

Any other day he would have begged the older doctor to forgive him but instead he just smirked in his direction.

"I'm sorry what?" the smirk on JD's face widened at hearing the anger laced into the question.

"Yeah I had other things to take care off." He added to his former statement, knowing it would probably push Dr. Cox over the edge.

Silence.  
1...  
2...  
3....

"Now listen here Newbie, we are doctors. And I don't care if your black wife got you new colours for your nails or if your little sleepover with your boyfriend still has you walking on clouds because you finally found someone who cares as much about unicorns as you do. It does not belong here. We are here to care for patients, which you have been doing a horrible job of providing. I know I told you we are all murderers anyways but Jaquelin that was naawwht an invitation to butcher up on purpose. If you don't have those tests for me in the next 3 seconds you'll wish you'd never been born." As soon as the last word had left his mouth he realised just who he had been shouting at.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable heartbreak of JD telling him to get lost.

"See, that feels better, right? I don't understand why you haven't shouted at me earlier." JD's sunny attitude didn't seem diminished one bit by the rant he just had to endure but Dr. Cox was sceptical of the peace.

"I don't wanna scare you off.." It should have been a shout but came out rather hoarse. The admission of needing another person sitting heavy in his chest.

"That what you've been afraid of?" Perry didn't even find it in him to scoff at the ridiculous notion that he of all people would be scared. He could feel JD drawing closer to him but didn't dare to raise his head, scared at what he would find in the other man's eyes.

"Dr. Cox I don't expect our whole dynamic to change overnight just because you told me you liked me. I fell in love with just despite all the teasing, girls names and shouting, do you really think I am suddenly gonna change my mind and run away if you keep it up? At this point the girls' names are practically a term of endearment."

Perry was too stunned to do more than gawp at the young doctor.

"Okay well anyways, see you later. We are still on for the movies, yeah?" A sliver of uncertainty had crept into JDs voice and this was what finally pulled Dr. Cox out of his stupor.

Instead of answering, they crossed the distance between them in two long strides and crashed their mouths together. Onlookers be damned.

As they separated JD grinned at him.

"Also of course I had the tests run and Mrs. Wilson's medication has already been adjusted accordingly."

Perry let out an unbelieving laugh.

"Alright Clarissa, you want a treat for doing your job or what?"

A beaming JD could be seen trailing behind Dr. Cox towards a supply closet.


End file.
